1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, a management system for managing the image forming apparatus, and an information providing method of the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of updating one or more managed objects (MOs) by installing a new application, a management system for managing the image forming apparatus, and information providing method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to recent developments in electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and commercialized. In particular, various image forming apparatuses, such as printers, scanners, facsimile machines, copiers, and multifunctional peripheral (MFP) devices, have been widely used in homes and offices.
In an environment equipped with multiple devices, the multiple devices may be connected to a network so that they can be shared by multiple users. In this example, a manager may manage each of the devices by using a manager program that is installed in his or her terminal device. For example, when the manager executes the manager program, the manager program may communicate with an agent program that is installed in each of the devices, and may thus be provided with information relating to each of the devices. The manager program may display the information provided by each of the devices on the screen of the terminal device of the manager.
The agent program may provide information to the manager program by using an embedded application that is embedded in firmware. The information provided by the agent program may be included in a managed object (MO) that is managed by the embedded application.
It is also often necessary for an operator of equipment or a maintenance/repair company for the equipment to add new MOs to or modify existing MOs in the equipment.
To meet the needs of each client, the manufacturer of the equipment may need to manufacture new software for adding new MOs or modifying existing MOs. In this manner, however, it is not only difficult but also costly to readily provide solutions for various business demands.